In Memorian
by clau snape
Summary: Uma notícia no Profeta Diário traz a tona uma verdade incontestável. Paige acredita que Hermione Granger tem o direito de saber algumas verdades.
1. Chapter 1

Nome: In Memorian

Autor: Clau Snape

Beta-reader: FerPorcel

Pares: Severo Snape — PO — Hermione Granger

Censura: 18 anos

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Spoilers: Os que todo mundo já sabe.

Resumo: Uma notícia no _Profeta Diário_ traz a tona uma verdade incontestável. Paige acredita que Hermione Granger tem o direito de saber algumas verdades.

Agradecimentos: À Angie e à Mia pela ajuda com os nomes. À Fer pela betagem e paciência sempre. À Shey pelo carinho e pelas dicas preciosas.

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

Oooo00000oooO

Capítulo 1 - Certezas

Paige Collins acordou muito tarde naquele dia. Pela primeira vez em vários anos ela percebia que sua vida poderia ser diferente. A morte do Lorde das Trevas na madrugada anterior em Hogwarts era definitiva e irremediavelmente uma certeza. Com o auxílio de seus amigos mais fiéis, o Menino Que Sobreviveu finalmente cumprira seu destino ao destruir todas as Horcruxes e pôs fim a uma era obscura e trevosa.

As comemorações ainda corriam à solta em todos os estabelecimentos bruxos de Londres à Hogsmeade, apesar do trabalho extra que os funcionários do St. Mungos e do Ministério, agora devidamente sob o controle de Quim Shacklebolt, estavam tendo em cuidar dos feridos e dos prisioneiros.

Nas últimas semanas houve pouco movimento no Avalon. As convocações do Lorde das Trevas eram cada vez mais habituais e a clientela que utilizava a Travessa do Tranco e, conseqüentemente, freqüentava o local era basicamente formada por Comensais da Morte. O próprio Voldemort era freqüentador assíduo do local e um apreciador dos grandes festins que costumavam durar dias. Ela também não recebia a visita de seu protetor há algum tempo.

Mas isso fora em outros tempos. Tempos que ela queria esquecer mais que tudo. As lembranças desse período de sua vida não eram as melhores. Ela era uma nascida trouxa vinda de uma família de poucos recursos. Estudou em Hogwarts usando o fundo que a escola possuía para tais casos e fora uma aluna regular. Logo após o encerramento de seus estudos, conseguiu um emprego de vendedora numa lojinha no Beco Diagonal e continuou vivendo na parte trouxa de Londres com seus pais, que eram razoavelmente idosos. Numa noite, ao retornar para casa, percebeu uma movimentação diferente e não teve tempo para tentar fugir. Sua casa fora invadida por Comensais que não hesitaram em assassinar seus pais pelo simples fato deles serem trouxas. A visão dos corpos deles sem vida, olhos arregalados e expressões vazias, ainda era o que mais lhe doía. Ela fora capturada, mas poupada da morte pela sua juventude e boa aparência. Talvez morrer não fosse tão ruim.

Era o início da nova ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, logo após o Torneio Tribruxo, e seus seguidores experimentavam o gosto de retornar à ativa. As atrocidades cometidas pelos Comensais não obedeciam a nenhum senso lógico. Foram quase quatorze anos de espera para que eles mostrassem sua fome de poder. Eles matavam, saqueavam, torturavam e usavam de violência por mera diversão muito mais que por ideal. As jovens, em sua maioria, eram aprisionadas e encaminhadas para prestar favores sexuais ao Lorde e seus seguidores mais fiéis. Com ela não fora diferente, e desde então ela era cativa trabalhando em Avalon, uma casa de tolerância na Travessa do Tranco que servia também como cativeiro das jovens arrebatadas pelos Comensais. A proprietária do lugar, Mme Vivienne Laforet era uma meretriz famosa e estava já há algum tempo sob o efeito de uma Império poderosa.

Oooo00000oooO

Um barulho do lado de fora da casa a trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela levantou e dirigiu-se ao salão principal do estabelecimento. O local estava totalmente deserto. Muito provavelmente suas outras companheiras, ao se verem livres, saíram para comemorar. Com a morte de Voldemort cessava a mágica que as confinava e as aprisionava. Em uma das mesas, a edição especial do _Profeta Diário_ trazia a manchete da vitória de Harry Potter sobre o Lorde das Trevas em letras garrafais, ao lado de vários copos com restos de uísque de fogo e vinho dos elfos. As fotos do Trio de Ouro emolduravam a parte inferior da página, assim como a foto de outro jovem próximo a uma grande serpente, agora decapitada. Na contracapa, o restante da matéria trazia os principais detalhes do embate histórico, além de uma foto que lhe chamou a atenção mais do que todo o resto. Ela correu os olhos em busca da notícia e seu coração se apertou ao tomar ciência da verdade.

_Ex-comensal da morte assassinado por Voldemort era na verdade espião de Dumbledore!_

As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e uma sensação de profundo pesar se apossou de seu ser.

Desde sua captura ela sofrera muito nas mãos de vários Comensais, mas em um dos festins convocados por Voldemort, aquele homem cuja foto estampava a matéria do _Profeta Diário_ mudara sua vida por completo. Por causa dele ela optara por permanecer viva, porque por diversas vezes anteriormente, ela pensara em dar fim a todo aquele sofrimento.

Porém, desde que ele a encontrara ela nunca mais se submeteu a nenhum tipo de humilhação e obtivera uma condição de vida melhor que a maioria das mulheres da Travessa do Tranco. Ela era a escolhida do homem de confiança de Voldemort e, por causa disso, gozava de alguns privilégios, mesmo sendo ainda uma prisioneira da guerra.

Paige retornou à página principal e olhou novamente para a foto da jovem que estava no centro da página. Era impressionante a semelhança apesar da diferença de idade. Instantaneamente um véu desceu de seus olhos e ela juntou os fatos passados àquela imagem estampada no jornal. Ela precisava fazer algo, para poder finalmente ter paz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Um estranho bilhete

Quatro meses depois...

Hermione Granger chegou ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia para mais um dia de trabalho. Passada a comoção inicial, o período de cerimônias fúnebres e as homenagens devidas à sua pessoa e a de seus amigos, ela viajara até a Austrália para buscar seus pais. Assim como Harry e alguns membros da Ordem, ela fora convidada por Quim Shacklebolt para compor a equipe de retomada do Ministério da Magia. A gestão de Pio Thicknesse fora desastrosa. Enormes improbidades ocorreram e ela ainda estava organizando seu setor de trabalho. Era uma atividade nova e desafiante, mas isso a agradava profundamente.

Naquele dia em especial, ao chegar à sua sala após o almoço, sua secretária lhe trouxe uma xícara de chá enquanto lhe entregava uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre novos processos administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, para serem avaliados e despachados. Ela agradeceu e se concentrou nos casos à sua frente. Trabalhou por várias horas com afinco, e se não fosse pela coruja marrom que adentrou sua sala e a fez olhar para o relógio, ela não perceberia o adiantado da hora. As janelas encantadas disfarçavam o ambiente, dando às vezes uma sensação equivocada do tempo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a pequena ave. Após receber o envelope, ela alcançou um vidro no armário e de lá retirou uma torrada que ofertou à coruja, que alegremente deu umas bicadinhas e logo depois alçou vôo.

O envelope de aspecto simples continha um pergaminho que trazia em uma letra miúda a seguinte missiva:

_Cara Srta Granger_

_Gostaria muito de encontrá-la. Existe algo em meu passado que lhe diz respeito e acho que a senhorita tem o direito de saber. Caso concorde, poderíamos marcar nosso encontro no Caldeirão Furado na próxima sexta-feira às 17 horas? Aguardo confirmação. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Paige Collins_

Hermione releu o bilhete mais de uma vez sem conseguir compreender sua essência. Não conhecia ninguém com aquele nome e, exceto seus contemporâneos de Hogwarts, não sabia de nada no mundo bruxo que lhe dissesse respeito. Refletiu sobre a proposta, pois poderia ser alguma emboscada de algum desafeto de Harry ou alguém relacionado a algum Comensal. Ela faria alguma investigação sobre a bruxa em questão e se aconselharia com Quim antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Ela tinha alguns dias antes da sexta-feira para se decidir. Mas agora ela só queria retornar para casa e descansar.

Somente na sexta-feira pela manhã foi que Hermione se lembrou do encontro. A semana fora tão agitada com tantas audiências e reuniões que ela mal se lembrara de investigar sobre o bilhete. Quim também tivera que se ausentar para uma viagem, e ela não conversaria sobre isso com o Harry. Decidira ir ao encontro, afinal de contas era em um local público onde ela era bem conhecida, e a curiosidade falou mais alto. Enviou uma resposta por uma coruja do Ministério, e por volta das quatro e meia, ela se retirou do seu escritório e se encaminhou em direção ao Átrio para alcançar a lareira que a levaria ao Caldeirão Furado.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3 - Confronto

Hermione encarou a jovem sentada na sessão reservada do Caldeirão Furado quase incrédula. Exceto pela diferença de idade e pelo olhar embaçado que demonstrava as marcas óbvias de alguém que já sofrera muito, elas poderiam passar perfeitamente por irmãs. Tinham a mesma altura e compleição física. O cabelo volumoso eos olhos castanhos chamavam a atenção. Era quase como se olhar no espelho. Tal situação a intrigou mais ainda.

Em um primeiro momento, ela até se questionou se um de seus pais teria tido alguma aventura que tivesse resultado em uma filha fora do casamento, mas conhecendo sua família, ela sabia que isso não poderia ser verdade. Talvez fosse uma daquelas situações tão estranhas que nem Merlin poderia explicar.

A jovem, ao vê-la entrar no reservado, levantou-se e esboçou um sorriso que traduzia a perplexidade da situação. Ao vivo a semelhança era ainda mais gritante do que na foto do jornal.

— Boa tarde, Srta. Granger.

Paige manteve o tom formal, pois ainda não estava totalmente acostumada com as coisas em sua nova vida. Ela estava livre agora, voltara a trabalhar e estava reconstruindo o que a guerra lhe tomara. Sem família, ela optara por viver definitivamente no mundo trouxa. Evitaria certos constrangimentos, já que ela sempre poderia ser reconhecida como uma mulher de Avalon e isso era o que ela mais queria esquecer. A única lembrança que valia a pena, de tudo o que passara, era a que ela estava prestes a compartilhar...

— Olá, Paige. Boa tarde. Pode me chamar de Hermione. Acho que não nos conhecíamos mesmo, não é? Certamente eu me lembraria caso a tivesse visto.

Hermione a cumprimentou com um sorriso. Não era de maneira nenhuma uma pessoa afetada, e o olhar da mulher à sua frente era o de alguém que precisava de atenção. Ela já vira olhares assim ao longo da guerra e certamente esse era mais um. O que ela nem imaginava era o quanto a sua vida mudaria depois daquele encontro.

— Realmente, nunca fomos apresentadas. Pra ser sincera, até quatro meses atrás eu nem sabia muito bem da sua existência, apesar de conhecer bastante seu primeiro nome. Foi apenas na manhã após a queda de Voldemort que, ao me deparar com a sua foto no _Profeta Diário_, eu pude compreender algumas coisas. E aí decidi que precisava lhe encontrar.

— Como assim? Conhecia meu nome? Eu não entendo...

Paige suspirou e continuou a fala com a voz serena:

— Calma. Logo você entenderá. Antes, porém, tomei a liberdade de pedir algo ao Tom para bebermos. — Dizendo isso, ela fez um sinal ao bruxo careca e desdentado, que logo se aproximou trazendo uma garrafa de Água de Gilly para ela e uma cerveja amanteigada para Hermione. — Obrigado, Tom — ela disse e voltou seu olhar para a jovem que ainda a encarava.

— Hermione, eu tentarei começar a contar toda essa história pelo começo. Antes, porém, acho melhor mantermos a nossa conversa privada. _Abaffiato!_ — Ela conjurou o encantamento que preservaria o que estava para ser revelado entre elas.

— Apesar de sermos de épocas um pouco distintas, temos algumas coisas em comum. Assim como você, eu fui a primeira bruxa da minha família. Foi uma grata surpresa para os meus pais. Eles já eram bem maduros quando eu nasci, e quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, a Profª Sprout tratou de explicar tudo a eles. Como não tínhamos grandes recursos, eu utilizei o fundo para os alunos menos abastados para poder estudar. Fui escolhida para a Lufa-lufa e terminei meus estudos dois anos antes de você chegar a Hogwarts. Trabalhava no Beco Diagonal e vivia na parte trouxa de Londres até o dia em que meus pais foram mortos por alguns Comensais da Morte num ataque à minha casa, logo depois do retorno de Voldemort.

Você deve saber que os Comensais tinham o hábito de capturar as jovens após esses ataques para obter seus favores, normalmente por meio da violência. Comigo não foi muito diferente, e me vi, depois de algum tempo, prisioneira em uma casa na Travessa do Tranco, servindo aos clientes preferenciais de Madame Laforet durante esses últimos três anos. Não foi nada fácil, sofri muito, porém tenho que agradecer pela nossa semelhança. Se não fosse por ela, acho que não teria sobrevivido. E foi por esse motivo que precisava tanto me encontrar com você. Indiretamente, você me deu a oportunidade de resistir e reconstruir a minha vida. Você e Severo Snape.

Hermione olhou para a jovem com um misto de consternação e incredulidade. Ao longo da guerra e mesmo recentemente em seu posto no Ministério ela já ouvira várias histórias semelhantes. As ações dos Comensais ante as famílias dos nascidos trouxa eram historicamente conhecidas por sua violência. O que ela ainda não conseguia compreender era onde ela entrava nessa história, ainda mais associada ao nome de Severo Snape. Provavelmente isso estava estampado em seu rosto, pois Paige sorveu um gole da bebida à sua frente e recomeçou:

— Hermione, qual era a sua relação com o Prof. Snape? — ela perguntou realmente interessada em compreender o outro lado da história que ela não sabia.

— Relação? Não existia nenhuma relação. Ele era o diretor da Sonserina e eu uma grifinória. Só isso já era mais que suficiente para que ele me detestasse. O Prof. Snape jamais se aproximava de algum aluno, ainda mais sendo eu a melhor amiga do Harry. Ele era um professor brilhante, é claro, mas extremamente difícil e tirano, jamais fazia um elogio por mais que eu me esforçasse. Vivia me chamando...

— De sabe-tudo insuportável, não é? — Paige a cortou com um meio sorriso. — Vejo que explicar tudo vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensava, mas vou tentar fazer isso da melhor maneira possível.

Após ser capturada, passei quase um ano servindo aos Comensais nos festins que Voldemort organizava. Não sei quanto tempo ainda levarei em minha existência para apagar as atrocidades que aconteciam nesses eventos e quantas vezes desejei realmente morrer. Toda a minha juventude foi roubada por aqueles tiranos, sem contar que não me sobrou nada aqui fora para desejar viver. — Ela deu um suspiro profundo, e Hermione percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados.

— Logo depois da queda do Ministro, houve um festim muito grande. Mme. Laforet nos alertara que o Lorde das Trevas estava especialmente animado e queria uma festa memorável. Naquela noite ele trouxera um Comensal que, segundo os freqüentadores do lugar, era o seu braço direito e que não costumava aparecer publicamente ao lado dele por causa de seu cargo. O homem estava infiltrado em Hogwarts: o professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Eu fora sua aluna, lógico, mas jamais ousei levantar os olhos em suas aulas e devo ter passado despercebida por ele durante esse tempo.

A nossa função nos festins era a de distrair os Comensais, e uma tática que às vezes nos poupava um pouco era a de embriagá-los. Eu estava em um canto do bar, servindo mais uma dose dupla de Uísque de Fogo para um Comensal de aspecto asqueroso que estava todo entusiasmado por ter escapado da batalha do Departamento de Mistérios ileso. O homem, conhecido no local, era pegajoso e por vezes violento. Eu tentava me esquivar, mas ele era sabidamente um perito com a maldição Império, e com certeza isso era algo que todas nós evitávamos. — Ela fez uma careta, lembrando-se dos detalhes daquela noite enquanto narrava os fatos para sua sósia.

_Pensar no homem de hálito acre tentando beijá-la insistentemente, a incômoda barba por fazer arranhando seu rosto e as mãos avançando por sob a blusa numa tentativa de alcançar seus seios ainda lhe causavam asco. _

Com os olhos úmidos ela tomou outro gole, e prosseguiu:

— Subitamente, percebi a aproximação de um homem alto, magro, sem as vestes tradicionais dos Comensais, todo de preto, que se dirigiu ao meu suposto acompanhante num tom baixo e grave.

As imagens dele em toda a sua essência inundaram sua memória trazendo um aperto ao seu coração.

— _Boa noite, Mulciber. Creio que você já bebeu o suficiente, não? O Lorde está lhe chamando agora. — As últimas palavras ditas num tom tão áspero fizeram o Comensal sair, mesmo que visivelmente contrariado. _

— _Herr ... eu... já vou... — o homem disse ao se afastar em direção ao salão principal._

— _A senhorita poderia me acompanhar? Existe algum local onde pudéssemos conversar sem sermos importunados?_ — _O tom baixo e aveludado seria sempre a recordação que ela teria da voz dele._

O olhar inquieto da jovem à sua frente a tirou de seus devaneios e ela continuou:

— Ele pôs o Comensal para correr porque ninguém ousava desobedecer às ordens do Lorde das Trevas, ainda mais quando proferidas por Severo Snape, e eu acabei sozinha com aquele homem taciturno. A princípio, gelei. A fama do espião de Voldemort corria o submundo bruxo, e se como professor ele já era assustador, você pode imaginar enquanto Comensal, o que eu temia encontrar. O mais estranho, porém, foi que a abordagem dele fora muito diferente dos Comensais que freqüentavam o Avalon. Ele parecia ser um homem fino; os bruxos que utilizavam o local para suas necessidades carnais eram barulhentos, brutos, e nos tratavam com enorme desprezo. Para eles nós só servíamos para aliviá-los das tensões que o trabalho sujo exigia. Senti-me protegida, mesmo sem entender porque ele afastara aquele traste de mim. Ao me perguntar se podíamos ir para outro lugar, eu, com a voz trêmula, respondi que sim e nos encaminhei para a parte dos fundos do estabelecimento, onde ficavam os nossos aposentos e, conseqüentemente, atendíamos os clientes. A festa corria solta e o movimento ainda era baixo nessa parte do estabelecimento.

Enquanto caminhava, eu podia ouvir o farfalhar de suas vestes atrás de mim. Ele não fazia grandes comentários, mas podia sentir o quanto me observava, na verdade, desde a cena no bar. Era um olhar estranho, como se ele estivesse vendo outra pessoa.

A bruxa mais jovem pigarreou, interrompendo:

— Eu... ainda não entendo... Por que...?

— Em breve você entenderá, — retorquiu. — Ao chegarmos defronte ao quarto em que ocupava, abri a porta e permiti a entrada dele. Era um aposento grande, porém simples: apenas um pequeno armário, uma cadeira, um criado-mudo e uma cama de casal. O aposento não possuía janelas para o lado externo da Travessa do Tranco, apenas uma pequena clarabóia no teto onde dava para perceber as mudanças do tempo. Ainda muito sem jeito, dirigi-me ao homem oferecendo-lhe uma bebida, mas ele me interrompeu, sempre me encarando como se não fosse eu quem ele estivesse vendo. No mesmo tom de voz suave e educado, ele perguntou o meu nome, o que respondi ainda sem conseguir articular bem as palavras, pois não era aquele o procedimento usual dos nossos clientes. Educação e delicadeza não faziam parte do perfil dos Comensais, Hermione. Normalmente eles se saciavam e iam embora sem jamais conversar.

Fazendo sinal para o estalajadeiro, ela pediu outra rodada de bebidas e aguardou que ele se afastasse para continuar:

— Em todo o tempo que fui prisioneira, essa foi a primeira vez que alguém me tratou com delicadeza e, até ouso dizer, carinho. O temido Comensal tinha seus encantos e segredos também — disse, dando um suspiro profundo.

Ela se recordou de como ele se aproximou tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e retirando uma mecha dos cabelos, colocando-a atrás da orelha. O toque dele era macio e os dedos longos e frios. A mão percorrera sua face, envolvendo-a depois em um abraço. Os lábios roçando o pescoço, os pequenos beijos traçando um caminho de fogo até as bocas se encontrarem. Foi um beijo suave, como se ele esperasse há muito tempo por aquilo, mas que aos poucos fora se aprofundando, despertando nela sensações intensas de prazer. A lembrança do gosto dele, da língua forçando passagem em sua boca e corpo, dos carinhos sedentos, mas delicados, era algo que ela não desejava esquecer. Lembrou-se de como se sentira desejada nas mãos daquele homem misterioso. Até que, no momento do ápice, ele a chamara por outro nome.

Olhos distantes, bem como seu coração, Paige encarou a jovem à sua frente e disse:

— Hermione, eu vivi durante esse tempo todo uma linda história de amor, que infelizmente não me pertencia. Por conta da nossa semelhança, eu pude ser para o Severo algo que ele sempre desejou, mas jamais pôde ter na vida real. Eu desempenhei o papel que ele quis todo esse tempo por várias razões. Graças a ele, eu pude me livrar do inferno que era servir aos Comensais. Ele exigiu ao Lorde exclusividade, e dado ao seu posto de confiança, isso foi prontamente atendido e eu não precisei mais ficar à mercê deles. Mas, além disso, eu pude, mesmo sabendo que não era eu quem ele desejava e amava, viver esse sonho.

Espanto era pouco para traduzir a expressão de Hermione. Seus olhos castanhos estavam tão arregalados, como se ela estivesse diante de um bicho-papão. Sua cabeça girava em um imenso turbilhão tentando metabolizar as informações que lhe chegavam de forma tão avassaladora_. Severo Snape sentia algo por mim? Como, em nome de Merlin, isso era possível, se ele nunca demonstrara nada? Lógico, Hermione, você se esqueceu quem ele era? Que papel ele desempenhou em toda a guerra? Se ele conseguiu esconder sua verdadeira fidelidade do Lorde das Trevas, imagina se ele não conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos?_ — Tentando abrir sua mente ao que estava por vir, ela perguntou:

— Você tem certeza disso? Eu... bem, eu não consigo imaginar tal fato. Ele nunca... nunca...

— Tenho, Hermione. Ele jamais deixou que alguém soubesse disso. Acho também que, ao pedir exclusividade, ele também acabou impedindo que alguém nos associasse pela semelhança. Eu mesma só fui desconfiar de certos fatos algum tempo depois. Ele costumava falar seu nome, às vezes nos momentos de prazer, às vezes durante o sono, mas eu também não sabia que se tratava de uma aluna. Às vezes ele citava a _sabe-tudo insuportável_ e eu não compreendia muito bem, desconfiava que fosse um apelido. Pensei que fosse uma bruxa que ele não podia assumir um relacionamento, alguém comprometida. Mas uma coisa é fato. Ele tinha por você muito mais que uma simples admiração. Ele realmente lhe desejava, e se tudo não tivesse terminado da forma que terminou, creio que ele acabaria se declarando. Ele sempre foi um cavalheiro comigo e isso o fazia tão especial. — Sua voz embargou um pouco e ela limpou a garganta antes de continuar seu relato: — Apesar de tudo, ele sempre me protegeu. Foi por isso que no dia seguinte à batalha final, ao ver sua foto estampada no jornal, pude ligar o nome à pessoa e decidi que você tinha o direito de saber os reais sentimentos dele. É a minha homenagem a ele por tudo o que ele me ofertou. Quando eu estava no limite das minhas forças, totalmente desesperançada, ele me trouxe aconchego, afeto e um pouco de sonho também. Nunca alimentei ilusões sobre o papel que desempenhava, mas adoraria que fosse eu realmente a detentora daquele sentimento. Foi importante o tempo que passei ao lado dele, possibilitou-me buscar agora uma nova vida. Ele me deu novamente a capacidade de poder me sentir valorizada. Não me queira mal, mas o que ele sentia por você me fazia acreditar que as coisas poderiam ser melhores.

O desabafo limpara sua alma, ela poderia agora seguir seu caminho deixando para trás o seu passado.

Hermione estava muda, os olhos fixos presos na imagem pareada à sua frente sem saber o que dizer. Seus sentimentos eram muito confusos. Um misto de frustração, tristeza e angústia. Como era possível que em tão pouco tempo seus valores pudessem mudar tanto. O relato de ter sido amada com tamanha intensidade conforme fora dito era um fato novo que trazia um imenso vazio, dadas as circunstâncias. A impossibilidade de viver esse amor em plenitude doía fundo em seu peito, e mais uma vez ela amaldiçoou aquela guerra estúpida. Sorveu o resto da cerveja amanteigada que estava em seu copo, ansiando, na verdade, por algo mais forte. Retornou seu foco para a mulher que também estava perdida em suas memórias. Se ao menos ela pudesse ter sabido antes... ela fora uma das últimas pessoas a vê-lo com vida e nem ao menos pudera lhe dizer adeus como ele merecia.

Faltavam palavras para preencher aquele momento, e ela precisava partir. Talvez andar um pouco amenizasse tudo o que estava sentindo. Deu um sorriso para a bruxa e se levantou.

— Paige nem sei o que dizer sobre isso, seu sofrimento e tudo o mais. Mas agradeço por me contar, sinceramente.

Não guardava rancor dela. Eram cúmplices na perda, teria que aprender a lidar com isso. Sabia que voltaria a falar com ela, mas não agora. Neste exato momento só existia um local no mundo onde ela gostaria de estar, e era para onde ela iria. O túmulo de granito verde em Hogwarts receberia uma visita.

FIM


End file.
